Games
by Moonlite Knight
Summary: Juliet plays some games. Artemis is reluctantly dragged into participating. Crack fic. Written mainly for authoress's own amusement.
1. You Just Lost the Game

_**Points to Note: This is a CRACK fic. Meaning there may OOCness, much weirdness, and zero sense. This is what happens when the temperature goes over 100 F. Important things melt, like brains and ice caps. Plus, I wanted to see if I could write a purely dialogue fic and have it make sense. **_

_Disclaimer: Not owning anything. _

**Games**

Part I: You Just Lost the Game!

"Hey Artemis!"

"Hello Juliet."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Arty, I'm bored. Let's play a game!"

"Let's not."

"Let's see, which game to play."

"Juliet, I believe I said—"

"Something not too boring, but no to complicated either."

"…have you even heard a single word of what I just said?"

"I know! We'll play that game!"

"…."

"It's a great game, Arty. Everyone in the world is already playing it, even if they don't know it."

"Dare I ask how?"

"There's only one rule. Don't think about the game or you'll lose."

"What type of bizarre game requires one not to think?"

"This one of course. Ha, you thought of it! You lost!"

"…"

"Darn, I lost too! Man, you're good at this."

"…"

"Geez, Arty. Do you really have to immediately master very game you play? "

"…"

"No wonder no one ever wants to play with you! Losing all the time stinks."

"…"

"You know, if you weren't a certified genius, I'd think you were cheating."

"…"

"Have you ever played poker before Artemis? I think you'd be good at it."

"…You lost several times in the past minute."

"Wha—hey! Darn it!"

"…"

"Don't smirk at me! You lost too!"

"The difference between you and I is that I really do not care about this idiotic little game of yours."

"Then why are you playing it, hmm?"

"…I am not participating in this juvenile game."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now stop talking. I can't concentrate."

"…darn it, I lost again. Thanks Arty."

"…"

"You lost too."

"…"

"Have you always had that twitch Arty?"

"…"

"You should probably go and get it checked out. It looks pretty serious."

"…"

"Are you not talking to me again? And you called _me_ the juvenile one."

"…Juliet. What would it take for you to cease your pestering?"

"Hmm…I don't know…how about admitting that you cheat at games."

"Good bye Juliet."

"Aww, it was just a joke Arty. Be happy for once!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Don't say it, Artemis. Just don't."

"…You lost the game."

**FIN PART I  
**

_**Note1: All readers are now playing the game! And guess what? You all lost it! :P **_

_**Note2: Part II will be posted in aprox. 10-24 hours if I have time. Please review? **_


	2. The Question Game

Part II: The Question Game

"Hey Artemis! I'm back, did you miss me?"

"Juliet, I distinctly remember us making an agreement in which you would leave me alone when I'm working."

"Yeah, but you didn't hold your part of it, so it got voided out."

"…"

"You know, I'll leave if you just admit to cheating at games."

"I shall do no such thing as I have never done such a thing before."

"…I don't know who you're trying to fool, Arty, but I don't believe you."

"I have never cheated at games. You never mentioned cheating in any different field."

"…I hate you and your logical mind."

"My logical mind and I would like to be left alone."

"Too bad, I'm not leaving."

"I'm sure you have much better things to do than to watch me work."

" Actually I don't."

"…"

"Hey, how about another game? That'll put you in a better mood."

"…Juliet?"

"Yeah?"

"My level of excitement with your previous game, did you even register it?"

"You'll like this one much better Arty. It's the Question Game."

"Whoever names you games deserves an Oscar for Creativity."

"Hey, simplicity is the answer to everything. Besides, this game is perfect for you. Aren't all you genius types naturally curious?"

"I fail to what your point is."

"The question game is easy to play! Can you play it?"

"And why would I want to play?"

"I don't know, why do you?"

"When did I say I wished to participate in your little game?

"When did you say that you weren't going to?"

"What is the point of this conversation?"

"What, is the genius feeling the heat of the game?"

"Since when has this game evolved to the point that there is competition?"

"Since when does the criminal mastermind genius back out of a game?"

"Whatever made you think I was giving up?"

"Don't you mean know?"

"That is what I meant?

"Ha! That wasn't a question you lose!"

"…"

"…darn it...cheater."

**FIN PART II**

_**Point1: If you weren't aware: in the question game, you just need to keep talking solely with questions. First to get confused loses. Poor Juliet. **_

_**Point2: Part III will be posted in approx. 10-24 hours. **_


	3. Jinx

_**Points to Note: Not a dialogue chapy surprisingly. Will the wonders ever cease? :P**_

Part III: Jinx

It started with a slight prickle on his right shoulder. It then grew into a fidget of minor discomfort before fully evolving into hair-on-the-back-of-neck-raising paranoia. The feeling of being watched was so great that Artemis had to pause in his disbanding of one of Mach's Laws to search for the source.

He spun around on his chair, facing the open study door. One quick scan of the room revealed nothing suspicious. Another survey, this one a bit more in depth, was equally unhelpful. The feeling of being watched had faded once he spun around, but the wariness it had bred did not.

Still, Artemis turned back to his work, content with the knowledge that between Fowl Manor's state of the art security system and the two Butlers currently presiding in said Manor, he was safe from any harm. Most likely it was the twins, caught up in one of their little games. What was their obsession this week? Ah yes, ninjas.

Placing his slim fingers atop the keyboard, Artemis scanned the data on the screen of this laptop, readying to resume disproving one of the scared laws of science. All at once the feeling returned with a vengeance. The hairs of his arms as well as his neck stood alert as he spun around determined to find the source of his irritation only to find himself face to face with Juliet. Literally face to face, there was barely a foot of air between them both.

Artemis was proud to say that the shriek of surprise that most in his situation would release did not pass his lips. But he did jump about half a foot in the air and shove his chair back so harshly that the laptop nearly tipped off the desk. In his defense though, he had not even heard the blond bodyguard sneak up behind him.

"Oops, did I frighten you Artemis?" Juliet said in a falsely apologetic voice. A smile danced upon her lips as she struggled not to look too pleased with the reaction her presence had received. "Sorry, I was sure you heard me knock when I came in."

His heartbeat no longer attempting to shoot off the charts, Artemis narrowed his eyes. "No, I did not hear your knock. Are you sure you knocked hard enough?"

Juliet shrugged, straightening up from the half crouch that had been required for her to be eye level with the young genius. "I heard it."

Meaning that she had purposely tapped the door just soft enough for him to miss it. Crossing his arms, Artemis attempted to salvage the situation. "I presume you had a reason for coming in here?"

"Yup," Juliet replied cheerfully, taking a seat in one of the empty chairs. "Aside from scaring the living daylights of _certain_ ice prince geniuses, I came up here because Butler told me to."

Deciding that it was in the best interest of his remaining pride to not call on the jibe, Artemis simply glared. "And why were you sent up here?"

Juliet shrugged carelessly. "Not really sure. Butler said something about my being there making the twins more rowdy. Not sure why."

The former criminal mastermind sighed. "Alright. You came here. Now please leave."

"No can do, Arty," Juliet said, leaning back in her chair. "Someone needs to stay here to remind you that a world outside the one in your computer exists."

"And I suppose you are the only one qualified for the job?'

"According to Butler I am."

Making a mental note to discuss exactly how he punished Juliet for encouraging the twin's mischief, Artemis turned back to him computer. "Fine. You may remain here for the time being, but be _quiet_."

"Yes sir!" Though he could not see it, he had no doubt that she had thrown him a mock salute.

Pushing the incident to the back of his mind, Artemis resumed breaking down the mathematical equation on his laptop. Or, more accurately, he attempted to. He had only had his back to Juliet for about thirty seconds when the feeling of being watched returned. Spinning around revealed that the culprit was once again the blond bodyguard.

Chin propped on her folded hands, she returned his glare with a wide eyed innocent look. "Is something wrong?"

"What are you doing?" He asked, not for a second falling for her innocent act.

"Watching you work, of course." She replied.

Artemis raised an eyebrow. "May I ask why?"

She simply blinked. "I'm bored."

"I shall tell you right now, I am _not_ participating in any more of your little games."

"Don't worry, I've given up on that. Though it's painful to admit, some people are just natural spoilsports."

"…I suppose the fact that you lost at both games has nothing to do with your newfound resolve?"

"Geez Arty, I knew you were a cheater, but now you're a sore winner as well?" She shook her head sadly. "I never knew you were so…flawed."

The vien above his left eye twitched. Without saying a word, he turned back to his laptop, intent on not letting the once wrestler distract him any longer. She might say that she had given up on getting him to play more games, but he had little belief in that. The longer he talked to her, the more chances that she would have to attempt to rope him into another game. Not that he would get roped in, but it was best not to give her the chance if he wished to ever finish his project.

However, he had only had his back turned for twenty seconds this time, when the itch returned. He did his best to ignore it, but after he had hit the wrong key twice, he had to admit that the ignore tactic wasn't as effective as he would have liked.

"Juliet, please stop staring."

She hummed noncommittally. The vein twitched again.

Working under close supervision was nothing something Artemis often did. Since many of his greatest achievements were either made under a pseudonym or could not be publicized for fear of revealing a hidden world, the genius had rarely had anyone watch him in the process of making a discovery. And, though he was loathe to admit it, it was very, very unsettling to be stared at continuously.

As discreetly as possible, he tried to smooth down the stiff hairs on his arms. "I believe I asked you to stop Juliet."

"Yeah, you did." She replied. Artemis could hear the grin in her voice.

"And you have yet to stop, why?"

"You said to stop. I never said I would, did I?"

Simultaneously, the two said, _"Juliet!"_

Immediately after saying her own name, Juliet yelled, "Jinx! Jinx!"

For the third time that day, Artemis spun around in his chair and fixed a glare on the smug blond bodyguard. He opened his mouth to ask her just why in Frond's name she was shouting curses, only to be cut off before a word was uttered.

"Wait! You can't talk!"

He raised an eyebrow questioningly. What in the world was she going on about now? His auditory features were perfectly fine, thank you very much.

"I jinxed you," Juliet replied, grinning. "What, don't tell me that you've never played Jinx before?"

The glare she received in response answered her question. Wonderful. Another pointless, annoying game. He had known she had been lying when she said she had given up on that.

"It's really simple," Juliet continued, ignoring the glare directed towards her. She had had worse. "You can't talk until someone says your name, Artemis."

The genius gave the bodyguard a patronizing look. "You mean, like you did just know?"

"…I hate you and your bloody cheating skills."

**FIN PART III**

_**Point1: This was supposed to be longer, but I unconsciously typed in Artemis's name, and decided, what the hay, can't argue with the subconscious. :P**_

_**Point2: Again, Part IV will be posted in approx. 10-24 hours, depending on free time. Please review? **_


	4. Rock, Papers, Scissors

**_Points to Note: This idea was suggested by The Creatress, whom rules! Thank you for the awesome idea! Go check out her fics, peoples. ^^_**

Part V: Rock, Papers, Scissors

The day began rather peculiarly for Artemis. The unneeded strangeness arose mainly from the repetitive appearance of three specific items. Three very ordinary, run-of-the-mill household items. Objects that the young genius would normally not pay much mind to if it weren't for the fact that they appeared everywhere he turned.

They were there lying innocently on his dresser when he woke that morning and gracefully tumbled to it to fix his hair. They were in the bathroom when he went there to freshen up. They were present on the kitchen counter when he finally descended downstairs once his appearance was fit for public view. They were even in the twin's bedroom when he ventured there to check on them and earned tire track shaped bruises on his left foot for his efforts.

And, they were even there when he retired to his study to work on his greatly delayed-by-unneeded-foolishness project. The three objects lay there, in their place of honor, on his laptop, the picture of everyday normality. Silent, harmless, inanimate. Taunting him.

Artemis let out a sigh as he sank into his chair and massaged his temples. Perhaps Holly had been correct when she had informed him that staying indoors constantly would serve to only increase his paranoia. But he did have cause to be suspicious at the present, given the fact that these three items seemed to be tailing him like a lost puppy.

There was no doubt in his mind that this was another game that Juliet had cooked up to get him to, in her words, "loosen up." Artemis's desire to "loosen up" rivaled his craving to participate in another game. In other terms, it was nonexistent. But it did not seem to matter to the blond bodyguard that her reluctant playmate grew even more unwilling with every game. In fact, his lack of enthusiasm seemed to only spur her further on, a fact that annoyed the genius dearly.

Artemis could not imagine placing a jagged black rock, a sheet of plain white paper, and a pair of gray scissors in his range of vision without being seen to be a facile task.

Leaning back, he eyed the three objects, shuffling through his vast store of knowledge as to what sort of game Juliet seemed to be playing now. It was certain that it would be as annoying and pointless as its previous counterparts, but he really could not see how those three items were connected.

Perhaps, one had to use the scissors to cut the paper to form a mechanism that would allow the rock to float on water? No, that would require water to be part of the game, and Juliet had neglected to provide some. Beside, that was a rather simple act to accomplish and it actually required a bit of brain power. This game obviously required its players to do something more…dim.

But, it really did not matter, as Artemis Fowl the Second was not going to be participating.

Artemis leaned forward a bit and reached for the scissors, intending to move the accursed item so that he may return to his important project. It was when his hand was hovering just over the scissor and rock that Juliet made her appearance.

"Ha!" She said, grinning triumphantly as she jumped into his line of vision right beside his desk. "You're playing! "

Artemis's hand stilled over the two objects as he raised an eyebrow in question. "I am merely moving these objects that you were so kind as to leave atop my laptop."

The bodyguard was not deterred. "Say what you want Arty," She said, smirking. "But the minute you to decided to move them, you entered the game. And you're going to play it, whether you want to or not."

The genius turned his attention back to the objects."I see. And will you inform me how my picking up the objects you so kindly left here results in playing a game?"

"You know Artemis, I'll still answer your question even if it isn't worded so fancy-like."

An irritated half-glare was the response that she received for her admittedly feigned kindness.

"Alright, I'll explain, but only because I feel bad that you feel the need to be so formal even around your best friends." She grinned as Artemis's eyebrow twitched. "So, we're going to be playing Rock, Paper, Scissors, though I had to make a few changes to it so that you would play. All you need to know is that whichever object you pick up first will be pitted against mine. And remember rock beats scissors, scissors beats paper, and paper beats rock."

"I was wrong." Artemis interrupted with a sigh, pulling back his hand.

"What?"Juliet asked, startled. Was the genius admitting that he, like all mortals, actually made _mistakes?_

"I believed that this game could not possibly be as idiotic as the previous ones. I stand corrected."

Juliet scowled. "Technically, you're sitting."

"And technically," Artemis countered. "Rock can beat both of those objects."

"It's a game, Arty. Stop being so darn logical and just choose already."

"And what gave you the idea that I would possibly follow your suggestion?"

"Well, if you ever plan on finishing your project, you'll have to move them sometime."

Artemis was rather impressed by Juliet's cunningness though he really would have preferred that she apply it to more conventional pursuits. For example, instead of attempting to follow in Holly's footsteps and annoy him to death, she should unleash her talents on potential assassins and kidnappers.

But he knew that the bodyguard found it more amusing to go after him and that Butler let her under the impression that it would make him more "sociable". Artemis really needed to find the two a new hobby that did not involve him.

"Well, aren't you going to move them?" Juliet asked, leaning on the desk as though she had all the time in the world. Knowing her, she probably did. "It's been ten minutes and I really don't want to deal with Dom when you start suffering from work withdrawal."

"Working every once in a while does not make me a workaholic," Artemis replied, resuming his study of the items. "And, what about you? Which item have you chosen?"

Juliet snorted. "As if I'm going to tell you what I picked…cheater. I've already chosen my item, it's under your chair."

"I see." Artemis said and returned to scrutinizing the trio of inanimate objects.

Juliet began humming a catchy tune that Artemis vaguely recognized. It was something the twins seemed to delight in singing at the top of their lungs at the most inappropriate instances. It was also something that highly annoyed him.

Reaching a decision, Artemis once again reached toward the three objects. Juliet immediately straightened up and watched intently, no doubt looking for signs of cheating, which was a waste of effort as Artemis had no such plans. Under her avid gaze, he closed his hand around the rock and, in one swift motion, knocked the remaining two objects off the table and flipped open his laptop with the other hand.

"Yes!" Juliet said victoriously, punching the air with a fist. "I win! Paper beats rock!"

She swept up the paper that she had placed earlier under his chair and preceded to shove it in his face gloatingly.

Artemis merely raised an eyebrow as he relived her of the flimsy sheet of dried wood, set it on the table, and in two quick swipes, sliced it into fourths with his rock.

Ignoring her outraged "Hey!", Artemis let the two items drop onto the already littered floor as he turned back to his laptop with a smirk playing on his lips.

"Rock beats paper."

**FIN IV**

**_Note1: Juliet is sneaky. Like a ninja. XD _**

**_Note2: Paper beats rock always seemed illogical to me. Apparently, Artemis shares my point of view. :P_**

**_Note3:Next chapy will be out…someday? Review please? _**


	5. Hide N' Go Seek

Part V: Hide N' Go Seek

"All right minions!" Juliet said punching the air. "Have you each understood your assignments?"

"Yes sir!" The twins replied with a clumsy salute. Or rather, Beckett attempted a salute while Myles simply stared at her, already too infected by the genes he shared with Arty to attempt such a demeaning act. Poor child. After she got done with Artemis, Juliet vowed to try and take on the little boy next. It couldn't be any harder than Arty.

"Question!" Beckett said, waving a hand in the air to get Juliet's question. "How come we don't ask Arty to play?"

Juliet nodded at the little boy's twin. "Myles, if you may."

The boy sighed as though Juliet had just asked him to complete an unnecessarily arduous task. "Because, he'll say no. And then kick us out."

Juliet grinned. "Correct little minion! Now, let's get going!"

Juliet normally did not look after the twins while in Fowl Manor, it was Butler's job. But, for some odd, unexplainable reason, Artemis had requested that Juliet care for the twins from now on. Ha. He probably thought that he would be safe from her if she had two little kids following her around. Keep dreaming Arty. She'd have to thank him later for giving her two such good little minions.

"Juliet?" Myles said, crossing his little arms across his chest. "Don't call me minion."

The blond bodyguard's response was to widen her grin. "Give it a few years, my little minion, and your glare will rival your big brother's. But at the moment, you can't do anything to stop me. Now, onward march!"

And she headed up the stairs to Artemis's room, cheerfully ignoring the glare burning into her back. Hmm, maybe Myles would catch up to Artemis sooner than she had thought.

~O.O~

This time, it took Artemis a bit longer than before to realize that he was participating in a game as Juliet had decided it was not necessary to inform him straight away. Each time she had enlightened him, he had found some way to beat her, and she was determined that this time, she would not fail. Artemis would play a game, lose, and have an epiphany where he realized that he was not all-knowing and perfect.

Okay, maybe not, but at the very least, he would stop being so serious and mature for a few minutes.

Or seconds.

Either way, she would win.

Artemis was eating when he received his first clue that a game was underway. He was having lunch, eating a sandwich prepared by his mother, and reading the day's paper, catching up on current events. He took a bite of his sandwich and replaced it on the plate, his eyes glued to the article he was reading the entire time. After chewing and swallowing the bite, he reached for his sandwich again, not looking up from his paper.

His hand met the bare wood of the table. He absently moved his hand to the right and then the left, and then the right again when he failed to find his lunch. He reached further and knocked over the vase of daisies that had been placed as a centerpiece. It was only then, when water began creeping into his lap, that he looked up from the article.

His brow furrowed when he realized that the table was bare. His sandwich, which he was positive had been placed just several inches to his left, was gone, plate and all. He dropped the newspaper onto the wet table, not caring that it immediately became impossible to read as the water blended the ink together.

He had placed his sandwich right there, he was sure of that. Perhaps he had unknowingly knocked it to the ground. Though the idea was highly unlikely, Artemis checked the floor. Nothing. Then, on a whim, he checked under his chair.

And lo and behold, there was his sandwich, sitting innocently in the white porcelain plate, half eaten. Exactly how he had left it. But why was it under his chair?

Artemis picked it up and studied warily. It looked okay, it didn't seem as though it had been tampered with. He was pretty sure that no assassin was idiotic enough to poison a sandwich and then replace it under a chair rather then returning it to its original place. But, it was better to not take a chance.

He got up and dumped his lunch, plate and all, into the trash, making a mental note to check the manor's security cameras.

~O.O~

Artemis's second and final clue was given to him when he returned to his room to proceed with his plan to survey the ongoings of the house only to discover that his laptop was missing. There was no doubt who was behind this now.

"Juliet."

Briefly wondering why it was always his laptop that was targeted, Artemis scanned the room, waiting for the blond to show herself. To his surprise, she didn't. The genius raised an eyebrow as he scanned his room. Was he wrong; was Juliet actually innocent this time? A sound from his closet informed that, no, he was not.

Annoyed, he walked over and pulled the door open, expecting to see a grinning bodyguard. He was not expecting to see one of his little brothers standing there, arms crossed, looking nearly as annoyed as he was.

"You found me," Myles grumbled, not appearing too pleased with the fact. "Whoopee. Finally."

Or perhaps, he was upset with the fact that he had been forced into that closet with strict orders to not make a sound.

Artemis raised an eyebrow as the little boy stalked out of the closet and jumped onto his bed. "Myles, what were you doing in there?"

The boy shrugged vaguely and didn't answer.

The genius sighed. "Did Juliet put you up to this?"

"I hate you. And her too."

A giggle drifted up from under his bed at that admission.

"You can come out, Beckett." Artemis said, crossing his arms, unknowingly copying Myles's stance.

As Myles bounced up and down, Beckett crawled out from under the bed, pouting and covered with dust bunnies.

"You told!" He accused, pointing at his twin who just rolled his eyes in response.

Ignoring them both, Artemis scanned the room for Juliet. She wasn't in any of the obvious places since those had been occupied by the twins, nor was she anywhere in plain sight. He didn't have time for this.

"Where's my laptop?" he asked his brothers who had decided to turn his bed into their very own trampoline.

"Juliet!" Beckett shouted as he attempted to coax his twin into doing a back flip. "She knows!"

"And where is she?"

The twins shrugged. "Dunno."

Artemis sighed and raised his eyes to the ceiling as though to search for some more patience. He didn't find any patience, but he did discover an upside down blond bodyguard who did not look too please at having been discovered.

"Darn," she grumbled, glaring down at the surprised genius. "They never look up in the movies."

"What are you _doing_, Juliet?" he questioned, as the bodyguard let go of the rope that was keeping her levitated and landed nimbly in front of him.

"Losing at Hide N' Go Seek." She grumbled, flopping onto his bed. "Looks, like the laptop wins."

"And where is my laptop?" Artemis demanded, with a glare.

Juliet grinned. "Not telling. You have to find it yourself."

The genius sighed again. He really did not have time for this. He glanced at the three people in his room and went to the one place that all three of them were carefully avoiding looking at. His desk. Opening the first drawer, he found his laptop.

Juliet glared at Myles. "You couldn't find a better place to hide it, minion?"

The boy grinned in a manner that was eerily similar to his elder brother's. "Don't call me minion."

**FIN PART V**


	6. London Bridge is Falling Down

_**Points to Note: This idea was given to **__**me by **__**Lillythemarshmellowqueen! **__**Thank you for the awesome idea! Go check out her fics, peoples. ^^**_

Part VI: London Bridge is Falling Down

"Righto, little min—um, Myles and Minion Number 2!"

"Hey!" Beckett protested, sticking out his lower lip as he attempted to copy his twin's glare. "Why am I Minonon number 2?"

"It's minion, not minonon," Myles corrected, rolling his eyes at the raspberry he received. "Simple-toon."

"Because," Juliet interrupted, ruffling both the twin's hair, much to their identical displeasure. "I said so."

"Is that your answer to everything?" Myles asked, shoving her hand away. "Because it just shows that you're not very intelligent."

Juliet raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one who says 'simple-toon'."

"It is a nickname," the boy replied, talking slowly as though attempting to explain something to a rather daft child.

"Of course it is," she replied, her tone patronizing. "Moving on, it's time for our next game! I was thinking—"

"Question!" Beckett interrupted, waving his hand frantically in the air.

"We're not in school," Myles grumbled, his mood turned sour by the fact that another dumb game was to be played soon.

"Yes, my minion?" Juliet said, ignoring him and pointing at Beckett.

"My turn to choose." He declared, also paying no mind to the grumpy boy.

"What?" Juliet questioned, raising her eyebrows.

"I choose the next game." Beckett repeated, attempting to glare again. "It's my turn."

Juliet wondered if she should tell him that the only thing his glare achieved was to make him seem as though he was ready to burst into tears. Deciding not to risk it, she instead said, "Actually, little minion, there are no turns. I chose the games, and you help me get your big brother to play them. That's why I'm the leader and you're the minion and Myles is, well, Myles."

"No!" Beckett stated stubbornly, attempting to strengthen his glare by sticking out his lip further.

"You look like you're about to cry," Myles observed.

Juliet winced and looked at Beckett who now had tears in his eyes.

"No I'm not!" He protested loudly. "It's my turn!"

"Okay, okay!" Juliet said, trying to calm him down. "It's your turn! Don't cry!"

"Yay!" Beckett beamed, tears miraculously gone in an instant. "I get to choose, Myles!"

"Yay," Myles said with considerably less enthusiasm than his twin.

Juliet sighed and wondered why little kids had to be so temperamental all the time. "Which game do you want to play?"

The boy shrugged. "Dunno."

The bodyguard-turned-babysitter's shoulders slumped. "Then why did you keep insisting it was your turn?"

"Because it is my turn!"

She sighed. "All right. Just think of a game—"

"Got one!" Beckett interrupted cheerfully.

And then he turned to his brother, had that weird little telepathy moment so many twins share, and proceeded to run out the door.

~O.O~

Artemis opened the door to his study and promptly knocked over the miniature bridge that the twins had been constructing right in front of it. He raised an eyebrow as building blocks and popsicle stick went tumbling this way and that.

"Thank you _so_ much Arty." Myles said, glaring up at his elder brother from his position on the floor. "I spent two hours designing that!"

Artemis ignored him, instead focusing on Juliet who was hovering over the two twins, looking a bit lost. Why had they chosen this area to build? He had no idea. The minds of juveniles were strange things.

"Why are you three residing in my study?" He asked coolly.

Juliet shrugged. "Beats me. Beckett insisted that it was his turn to choose a game. I really have no idea what he's doing."

"I see." Artemis sighed. Of course. It wasn't enough that Juliet was obsessed with games, but she had to go and corrupt his little brothers as well. He should probably do something about that.

"Looky!" Beckett said cheerfully, having ignored the entire conversation. He had managed to rebuild a portion of the bridge as a little tower. The little boy looked so proud of himself that Artemis didn't bother to tell him that the thing was not structurally sound.

"It's going to fall over." Apparently Myles had no such qualms.

Beckett stuck his tongue out at his twin and turned back to his masterpiece in time to see it collapse.

"Told you." Myles said smugly.

Beckett looked ready to burst into tears.

Not wanting to be around for the waterworks, Artemis quickly made his retreat. "If you'll excuse me, I need to get back to work. Please take your little drama outside."

He neatly stepped over the small wreckage to the only area that was not occupied by humans or building materials. And promptly slipped on the water Beckett had 'accidently' spilled there two minutes before Artemis had arrived. He landed quite hard on his rear.

"London Bridge is Falling Down," Myles drawled with a smirk.

"So that's what you two were planning." Juliet said, sounding half awed and half strangled.

Beckett simply giggled, a cunning glint that Artemis could not recall ever seeing before present in his eyes. The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out a fistful of rose petals which he then showered his elder brother with.

"Fallin' down, fallin' down. London bridge is fallin' down, ring-a-round the rosies!"

**FIN PART VI**

_**Note1: Haha, Beckett got London Bride and Ring-a-Round the Roses mixed up. Why? It just seemed like something he would do :P **_

_**Note2: Water is quite hard to see on a wooden floor, something the authoress knows all too well. Oh maybe she's just blind. Ah well. **_


End file.
